


she’d take me anywhere as long as she stayed with me

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied childhood trauma, they’re bandom fankids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: for a fic trade with my friend andy!
Relationships: Amber Saporta/Skipper Wentz
Kudos: 1





	she’d take me anywhere as long as she stayed with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monsieur_Grenouille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/gifts).



amber feels like home to skipper. the way she looks at him a little differently, her eyes softening a bit more than they do when she looks at anyone else. the sounds of her: soft breathing, the quiet jingling and beeping of her video games, her voice, with its subtle sweetness and biting sarcasm.

and yeah, it isn’t always perfect. amber has a hard time trusting people, and she uses her sarcasm as a security blanket. things are still weird between skipper and amber’s dad, and her mum freezes up and starts sobbing whenever she hears skipper’s father’s name mentioned.

but skipper loves amber, and he knows she loves him back. and so everything will be okay, he decides, as long as they have each other.


End file.
